Psychiatric Clinic HA
by JorixBade
Summary: What if Hollywood Arts wasn't a normal acting school? What if all the students were actually patients with mental disorders? Read and find out what their lives would be like if they were living in the Psychiatric Clinic Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! **

**First of all this is a Bade story, well it won't be focused just on them but they will be the only couple in the story (i might add some Rori/Candre or Cabbie/Tandre, though) **

**Since Jade is my favorite character i'll probably focus on her more. **

**I finished my other story (Memories) yesterday and since people told me they'd like to read this story i decided to write it.**

**I don't own victorious, Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

The Psychiatric Clinic Hollywood Arts is an institution dedicated to help individuals with mental disorders and desires of becoming performers, it counts with specialists for every type of disorder and professional performers disposed to deal with the patients and teach them different skills.

These are the most popular and complicated cases:

**JADE WEST**

Gender: Female.

Age: 17

Time hospitalized: two years.

Section: A

Free time activity: Acting & Singing.

Illness: The symptoms she presents are varied, there's no established diagnostic yet but there are two possibilities, **schizophrenia** and **Bipolar disorder I**.

The patient presents manic episodes frequently as long with episodes of depression; she also presents hallucinations and disorganized behavior.

The patient has tried to commit suicide twice while experimenting violent episodes of depression; she has also tried to hurt a nurse, it's been decided that if another incident involving violence against other individuals happens, she will be transferred to the section B.

**TORI VEGA**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Time hospitalized: a year.

Section: A

Free time activity: Singing.

Illness: The patient has been diagnosticated with **Anorexia nervosa**.

She presents episodes of depression and an obsessive need to control every single calorie she consumes as long with an uncontrollable anxiety when she is forced to eat.

The patient is underweight and yet she swears she needs to lose weight but luckily she has never acted violently.

**CAT VALENTINE**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Time hospitalized: two years.

Section: A

Free time activity: Acting & Singing.

Illness: The patient has been diagnosticated with **immature personality disorder** and** post traumatic stress** **disorder** which means a traumatic experience in her life caused her brain to freeze in the age of 9.

She presents episodes of depression once in a while but none of them is violent.

**TRINA VEGA**

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Time hospitalized: three years.

Section: A

Free time activity: Dancing

Illness: The patient has been diagnosticated with **Histrionic personality disorder**.

The patient feels the need to get everyone's attention; her behavior can get extremely and inappropriately seductive or ridiculous, she also presents an excessive need for approval and if she doesn't get it she can experiment long episodes of depression and suicidal thoughts.

She's acted aggressively only once in her stance here but it wasn't something really important so she didn't have to be transferred to the section B.

**BECK OLIVER**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Time hospitalized: two years.

Section: A

Free time activity: Acting.

Illness: The patient has been diagnosticated with **generalized anxiety disorder** which means he experiences long episodes of stress.

The patient presents an excessive and irrational worry about small things, insomnia, headaches, fatigue, muscle tension and even some delusions of persecution but he has never presented a violent episode.

**ANDRE HARRIS.**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Time hospitalized: two years.

Section: A

Free time activity: Singing.

Illness: The patient has been diagnosticated with **Amnestic disorder** which means a loss of memory; the memory can be either wholly or partially lost but it causes him stress afterwards.

It's been discovered this illness comes in the family since his grandma suffers it as well, he has never acted violently which is a good sign. He might get out of the institute in a few months if the treatment keeps going just as good.

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO **

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Time hospitalized: two years.

Section: A

Free time activity: Comedy

Illness: The patient has been diagnosticated with **Bulimia nervosa**; he also presents a very developed relationship with his puppet which causes him to stay away from the real people around him.

He's never presented a violent episode during his stance here.

**SINJIN VAN CLEEF**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Time hospitalized: two years.

Section: A

Free time activity: Special effects.

Illness: The patient has been diagnosticated with **Avoidant personality disorder,** which means he usually feels unappealing and avoids social interactions for fear of being ridiculed or humiliated.

The patient has experimented episodes of violence and self harm several times but none of them has actually affected so he's stayed in the section A.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, now you know them! ;)**

**I really hope you liked it (****Sorry for the grammar errors you probably found)**

**By the way i really don't know where i'm going with this story but i liked the idea and i really wanted to write it.**

**Anyways you can give me your ideas if you want :) PLEASE REVIEW and BE NICE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm really happy because you liked the first chapter lol i'm still open to ideas, seriously.**

**This chapter will kind of show their disorders in action and someone asked me to explain how Bade met so i did it :) **

**I hope you like it, Read and Review! **

* * *

"Good morning" a man exclaimed while walking into the white room, there were a lot of monitors controlling every single centimeter of the clinic.

"Good morning, Sikowitz" another man who was actually a doctor answered "Are you ready to give your class?"

"Yes, the kids have been taking good the exercises we do" Sikowitz informed while getting into his white coat. "See you later, man" he walked out of the room towards his classroom where all the patients were already waiting for him.

"Hey there little open minds" Sikowitz exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi" Tori answered nicely, she was sitting bedsides Cat and in front of André, Jade was next to Beck in the other side of the room and behind them was Robbie and finally in the corner was Sinjin.

"Ok so today we are gonna work on how to control your emotions in acting because in that way you'll be able to control them in your real lives" Sikowitz explained "Beck and Cat, go on stage" he ordered and they did.

"Are you gonna make them kiss?" Jade questioned madly

"Why are you asking this, Jade?" Sikowitz asked back.

"He is my boyfriend" Jade exclaimed obviously getting tense.

"So? He is an actor if he kisses someone else you need to understand it's just acting he still loves you" Sikowitz explained slowly but Jade was just staring at him with a cold and very angry look in her eyes.

"NO, HE IS ONLY MINE" Jade got up and kicked the chair madly.

"Jade" Sikowitz exclaimed seriously "What did you just do?" he questioned madly, Jade was trying not look at his face which was in front of hers.

"I,I lost control…" Jade muttered

"Yes, you did and what do you do when you lose control?" Sikowitz asked.

"Breathe and count to 10" Jade exclaimed "1, 2, 3…" she was shaking a little "4, 5, 6…" meanwhile Beck on stage was getting anxious.

"She lost control, she cannot lose control again…, she cannot… "Beck exclaimed and started walking around while holding his head.

"7, 8, 9, 10" Sikowitz finished counting with her and Jade sighed "Better?"

"Yes" Jade answered.

"Good" Sikowitz turned to Beck "Beck, Beck look at me" Sikowitz grabbed Beck's arms.

"She lost it, she knows she can't lose it… this is my fault god things will get worse what if they take her to the section B I won't be able to see her, I can't no ,NO" Beck couldn't stop worrying.

"Jade is fine, look at her…" Sikowitz moved out of the way so Beck could see Jade who was sitting in her chair looking at them "She is fine, they won't transfer her, not yet" Beck smiled a little when he saw his girlfriend and Jade smiled back at him.

"She is fine…. Ok" Beck took a deep breath.

"Good so now that everyone is calmed, let's keep going with the class…" Sikowitz made them go on stage in parings and represent different feelings to each other through facial expressions, sounds and movements.

After class and therapy they were taken into the lunch room, the doctors usually put their respective medicine in the food so the patients wouldn't feel humiliated by being forced to take them, since it was the section A they all could wear normal clothes unlike the section B where the patients had to wear white clothes all the time. "You guys lost It today in class" André commented

"Yeah…" Cat said and started eating a pancake.

"I'm sorry, it was my entire fault I shouldn't have freaked out like I did" Jade apologized and Beck kissed her head sweetly which made her smile.

"There's your sister…" Robbie told Tori pointing to Trina who was sitting alone in a table across the room but Tori wasn't paying attention to him; she was staring at her food with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Vega" Jade shouted

"What?" Tori asked scared

"It's just food, eat it…. You need it" Jade commented

"I don't like potatoes…" Tori pulled her plate away "I'll just wait until dinner, I'm not even hungry"

"Tori, you need to eat" André commented sadly "Come on, just try it" he tried to give her some potatoes but Tori pushed his hand away.

"No, André, look at me I'm so fat…. I'll never make it as a singer with this weight" Tori's eyes got full of tears.

"Tori, you're not fat at all" Cat exclaimed nicely.

"You only say that because you're my friend but I am fat" Tori affirmed.

"You're really skinny, Tori you need to gain weight" Beck commented honestly

"You can't understand me, you're a boy and you're skinny" Tori said upset "Haven't you seen Britney Spears' body? Or Beyonce's body? I'm a pig next to them"

"Vega, you're way skinner than them…. It's unhealthy" Jade said.

"Oh and spend nights cutting yourself because someone told you is healthier?" Tori asked, Jade inhaled trying to control herself, Tori was going too far but Jade knew she couldn't get aggressive.

"Tori, Jade's only trying to help you" Beck exclaimed madly

"She can't help me, none of you can because your bodies are perfect" Tori said sadly.

"You know they're gonna make you eat anyways, just do It by yourself" André rubbed her back friendly, it took Tori about 5 minutes but she finally agreed to eat. "Potatoes are good, uh?" Tori fake smiled at him and kept eating.

"Potatoes make me remember the day we met" Beck commented and Jade nodded while eating.

"How did you two meet?" André asked

"You tell him.." Jade ordered.

"Well, I had been hospitalized for over a month, a Sunday afternoon I came here because I was hungry and they had potatoes but I didn't like them back then" Beck informed

"How does this have to do with you and Jade meeting?" Tori asked and Jade gave her a "shut up" look.

"I didn't really know anyone so I liked to spend my time walking in the garden, I was sitting in a chair when I saw a van arriving and a few seconds later two doctors took Jade out of the van and she started screaming out loud because she didn't want to stay here but her parents didn't care, they left anyway "Beck explained "I felt really bad for her because her parents didn't even say bye, they left as soon as they could…. "Jade sighed sadly because it was truth "anyways the doctors could get her under control like 20 minutes later and I stared at them the whole time, there was something special about that girl.." he kissed Jade's cheek as she ate one of her French fries "when I saw her walking around the garden I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen and she looked sad so I took my chance and talked to her"

"Aww what did you say, Jadey?" Cat questioned.

"She told me to get away from her" Beck said honestly and Jade laughed.

"It's true" Jade exclaimed "but he didn't care, he still wouldn't leave me alone…"

"Of course I wasn't gonna leave you alone, i decided I wanted you" Beck confessed "so I kept following her around the garden for two hours, TOW HOURS walking after her until she finally got tired and hungry…"

"Yeah…" Jade said "So Beck told me to stay there and ran into the clinic; 5 minutes later he came back holding a plate of potatoes and gave it to me"

"Yup, luckily Jade loves potatoes so she was happy" Beck smiled "She didn't want to eat alone so I had to pretend I liked potatoes and ate them with her…" Jade laughed and so did the rest of the gang "After eating dinner because it was night, we just lied on the ground staring at the stars…. We barely even talked but I enjoyed every second, I got really sad when the doctors told us to get in the clinic but next day Jade agreed to have lunch with me and we became friends, a few weeks after Cat and André were hospitalized too, then Robbie a month later and finally you, Tori I actually asked Jade to be my girlfriend two weeks before you got here" Beck informed

"Wow that was such a cute and…kind of long story" Tori commented

"You wanted to hear it" Jade exclaimed

"True but…." Jade cut off Tori.

"André, André…." Jade exclaimed, André was looking around awfully confused. "André" Jade screamed but he didn't turn around "Ugh great, he lost it again" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey…" Tori put a hand on André's back and he turned to her scared "It's me Tori"

"Do I know you?" he questioned and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm your best friend" Tori answered

"Where am I? What's my name?" André questioned

"André, your name is André and we are in a clinic…remember?" Beck exclaimed but André was still confused "Let's just give him time, he'll be fine in a few minutes like always" he said and they all nodded, André just looked at them confused he really couldn't tell who they were.

"The last time it took him hours…." Cat commented

"Well, yeah" Beck said, she was right but they knew he would be fine soon.

"OK EVERYBODY, BACK TO YOUR ROOMS"

* * *

**This wasn't that exciting but i hope you liked it!**

**I'll try to make it more interesting ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Yay you're liking the story so far, that makes me very happy!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It was night and everyone was sleeping in their respective rooms, Cat, Tori and Jade shared room and so did Robbie, Beck and André.

Jade was deeply asleep but the loud noises woke her up, it was Cat, she was sitting in the corner of the room hugging her legs against her chest and crying "Cat?" Jade asked while rubbing her eyes and walking towards her "Cat, what happened? Did you have another nightmare?" Jade asked and put her hand on Cat's back trying to comfort her.

"He said it was game…" Cat exclaimed and kept crying "Jadey, what if he comes into my room again? What if he wants to play games again?" Jade felt so bad, she knew Cat's past was sad and heart breaking, she had been brutally raped by her big brother when she was 9 and it changed her totally.

"Kitty, he won't… he can't get in here you know that" Jade exclaimed nicely and hugged Cat who immediately hugged her back trying to find the protection she needed.

"I wanna die" Cat exclaimed and broke the hug "Please Jadey I don't wanna live anymore… please just take your scissors and stab me with them please, please" Cat begged, the look in her eyes was so horribly sad, you could see she was broken inside.

"Cat, i don't have my scissors, remember? They took them away the last time I tried to hurt myself… and even if I had them I wouldn't kill you, you're like my little sister…you can't leave me alone" Jade commented

"But you wouldn't be alone, there's Tori and Beck and André and Robbie and the people in your head, they always talk to you maybe I would become one of them and I would talk to you" Cat suggested and Jade looked around nervously to verify nobody was there, she didn't like those voices but at the same time she did like them, it was confusing.

"I don't want you to be one of them, I want you to stay here" Jade answered and hugged her.

"I don't want to stay here, I wanna go to heaven" Cat confessed "Why can't I go to heaven?"

"Because god wants you to stay here with me" Luckily every time Cat had an episode of depression Jade was almost completely lucid so she could actually help Cat out instead of making it worse.

"So why does he want you to go with him? You've tried to go to heaven twice" Cat commented, Jade didn't really know what to answer, she was right and there was nothing Jade could say to justify herself.

"You know what, Cat? We should go sleep….. Come on" Jade helped Cat to get up.

"Can you sleep with me?" Cat questioned "I'm scared"

"Yeah, sure" Cat and Jade lied both on Cat's bed and closed their eyes; they only wanted to get their minds away from everything.

Next morning Tori and Robbie were in one therapy together, Cat and Beck were in another therapy, André was in another one and Jade was in another one.

"So you guys have been here for a long time and it seems you still don't understand what we are doing" a lady doctor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Tori apologized.

"Oh really? But why?" the lady asked and Tori sighed but didn't answer. "You are not sorry and the worst part is that you don't have to apologize with me but with yourself, I won't die if you don't eat, you will" Tori looked down ashamed. "Tori, Tori, Tori… we've already talked about this, you need to gain weight or you're gonna get sicker, I have been giving you vitamins but instead of gaining weight you're losing it… can you explain me why?"

"I don't know" Tori answered

"You DO know, you haven't been eating all of your meals, Tori, I hope you understand as long as you keep refusing to get help, we'll keep you here" The doctor answered, Tori rolled her eyes in annoyance and ignored the doctor who then turned to Robbie.

"Robbie, you haven't gained weight but you haven't lost it either which is a good sign" the lady smiled "Also, I spoke to your other doctor and he said we need to get Rex out of your life for a while"

"What? No" Robbie immediately complained and hugged Rex.

"Don't let them break us apart, Rob" Rex exclaimed

"I won't" Robbie answered; the lady looked at him sadly but nodded.

"Maybe it won't be today, Robbie but Rex needs to get his own life and so do you" The doctor commented.

André's therapy consisted literally on him and the other guys learning how to control the stress after an episode of amnesia.

"Cat, how old are you?" A nice man asked and it took Cat about 2 minutes but she finally answered.

"16…..i believe" She said honestly

"That's correct"

"YAY" She started clapping happily.

"You've been getting better through all these months, I remember when you used to believe you were 9" the doctor commented "now we just need to learn how to deal with the memories and how to make them go away" Cat nodded and the doctor turned to Beck.

"Beck, how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, thanks" Beck answered nicely.

"Sikowitz told me about your little attack during his class…" the doctor informed "Beck, we've already talked about your relationship with Miss West, remember you can't let her problems bother you"

"She is my girlfriend" Beck exclaimed

"Which is not good, you both are not mentally healthy but her case is more serious…." The doctor explained.

"I love her, I don't care what you say I won't break up with her" Beck informed firmly; when it came to Jade he was always defensive.

"It's fine but all I can tell you is that, Jade West is not good for you" the doctor commented and Beck just rolled his eyes, he wasn't taking any of this doctor's words.

Jade was sitting in front of a doctor just staring at him coldly "Jade, we've been like this for 20 minutes…" the doctor commented but Jade didn't even bother in responding, she wasn't even paying attention to him.

"**Hahah.." **someone laughed in Jade's head, they were back "**He is trying to break us apart, don't let him…. You know what to do…**"

"Jade…"

"What?" she finally answered.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" the doctor asked

"Yes, I am" Jade informed

"How do you feel right now?" he asked.

"Good, I feel good" Jade exclaimed

"Have you been taking your medication?" the doctor asked seriously

"Yes, I have" Jade lied, she had to eat some of her medicaments because they were in the food but she didn't consume the rest of her pills, the ones that kept the voices away.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked

"Absolutely, why would I lie to you?" Jade asked back.

"I'm gonna trust you because you haven't disappointed me since that incident you had with the nurse…" the doctor commented "so that's all for today, you can go now and please keep taking your medication" Jade smiled nicely, nodded, got up and started walking towards the door.

"**You did a good job….. As long as you don't let them control you, we are not gonna leave you alone ever again….hahahahaha hahahaha"**

* * *

**Yep, Jade is probably gonna get in trouble!**

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**QUESTION: So i've been thinking about this story and what i'm going to do with it but i'm not sure if you'd like that so i'm gonna ask you, Do you want me to add violence like more violence and drama (not exactly between the patients)? You know i love writing that kind of stuff and i think it'd be interesting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! **

**So you DO WANT drama... ok! i'm good at it ;) **

**Have fun. **

* * *

Jade stepped into the lunch room and saw her friends sitting on their regular table so she walked up to them "Hi Jadey" Cat exclaimed nicely, she looked happy like if nothing had happened.

"Hey…" Jade answered and sat down bedsides Beck.

"How was the therapy?" Beck asked

"Good, he said I'm getting better…" Jade smiled "what about yours?"

"The doctor said that you're not good for him" Cat commented and Beck closed his eyes in frustration, Jade wasn't supposed to know that.

"So he thinks I'm bad for you… oh" Jade wasn't even mad, she was hurt why would she be bad for Beck?

"I don't think so and I love you, that's what matters" Beck kissed her cheek.

"**He is lying….. He believes what the doctor said…."** Nobody knew Jade had stopped taking her medication so she had to pretend the voices weren't there.

"Jade?" Beck asked, Jade was just staring at him without say a word.

"Yes?" Jade said

"Are you okay?" Beck questioned

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?" Jade asked annoyed.

"I don't know, you just seem upset…. Jade I promise I don't believe what the doctor said and even if it was truth I wouldn't break up with you because of that" Beck explained and tried to hug her but Jade pushed his arm away.

"**He must feel really bad for you….Hahaah"** Jade turned around quickly trying to find where the voice was coming from, she knew it was in her head but it was so vivid she could swear it was an actual person.

"Jade…" André exclaimed and she turned to him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong ok why are you all even asking me these questions? I already told you I'm fine" Jade almost screamed madly.

"Jade" Beck put a hand on her back but Jade moved away from him.

"**They all think you're crazy…." **Jade was standing next to the table and staring at the gang with rage in her eyes.

"They're all the crazy ones…" Jade muttered to herself.

"What?" André asked

"She won't tell us, Andre, just forget about her…" Tori commented

"Yes, the anorexic is right for the first time in her pathetic life…. Forget about me" Jade exclaimed and Tori took a deep breath, she hated being called anorexic.

"Jade" Beck warned, this wouldn't end up well.

"You're always on her side, why?" Jade questioned "you like her better than me right? I should stop eating too, Maybe when I'm just bones you'll actually like me" she exclaimed

"I'm not just bones and yes maybe you should…. I hadn't noticed but you're getting fat, Jade" Tori commented.

"No, she is not" Beck exclaimed madly but none of them even looked at him.

"Fat and crazy, way to go, Jade" Tori exclaimed sarcastically "Why don't you just go hide in the bathroom and cut your wrists but please make sure to do it in the right way this time so I don't have to see you ever again" she commented.

"Tori, stop it" André put a hand on her arm but she was so mad, there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, Tori was just tired of Jade, she was always making fun of her.

"Maybe I should" Jade exclaimed honestly

"No you shouldn't, Tori please if you don't have anything nice to say keep your mouth shut" Beck defended Jade; he knew she was really sensitive to that kind of stuff.

"Then get your stupid girlfriend under control" Tori responded madly.

"Jade's not stupid" Beck exclaimed but when he turned to see Jade, she was gone "Where is she?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I didn't even see when she left" André commented

"I swear Tori If Jade tries to do something stupid, it'll be on you" Beck started getting really anxious and ran towards the door.

"**Just do it…. But take Tori's advice; do you want to ruin Beck's life? He could be with someone better than you**" Jade started crying while walking down the hallway towards her room, she really wanted to die maybe in that way Beck could be happy with a healthier girl. "**Take that bottle, come on…. You're not worth it, even your parents hate you Hahaah" **

Jade was so anxious and sad, she didn't want to kill herself but the voice in her head kept telling her to do it and so did Tori, maybe she should actually do it; Jade punched the mirror as hard as she could, the mirror broke and her hand started bleeding a little from the impact but she didn't care, Jade grabbed a piece of glass and put her against her neck.

"**SLICE IT NOW"** the voice ordered and Jade closed her eyes ready to slice her throat.

"JADE" Beck ran into the room just in time before Jade could kill herself, he threw the glass away from her hand and hugged her "Jade, no…. you know you can't do this, you can't leave me" he was hugging her really hard, it actually hurting her a little bit but he couldn't stop it, he only wanted to keep her into his embrace forever.

"I can't breathe…" Jade muttered, Beck finally reacted and broke the hug then Jade took a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

"Jade, do you realize how bad is what you just tried to do?" Beck asked

"I was just playing" Jade exclaimed

"What a cute game" Beck answered sarcastically and grabbed her wrists "You don't understand it, do you? if I had been one second late you could be dead by now" he was pressing her wrists really hard, he needed to press something "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Beck yelled at her.

"Beck, you're hurting me" Jade commented, she was more calmed now but he wasn't, he was getting worse; Beck opened his hands and Jade started stroking her wrists.

"Beck…. I'm sorry" Jade apologized when she realized Beck was actually affected, he was walking around the room holding his head.

"Jade, don't you ever dare to do something like this ever again… ok?" he exclaimed and Jade nodded, it took him about 3 minutes but he finally calmed down and then they both walked out of the room.

"There they are" André commented

"Jadey" Cat immediately hugged Jade "Where were you?"

"Um I went to the restroom, Cat" Jade lied, she looked at Beck who smiled nicely, he wasn't gonna talk if Jade didn't want him to.

"Was she….?" André asked Beck who just shook his head a little.

"Too bad Vega, I'm still here" Jade exclaimed and sat down.

"Yeah, too bad" Tori answered and Jade smirked, she didn't feel depressed anymore.

"Did you eat your food?"Jade asked, she wanted to annoy the hell out of Tori.

"Yes, Jade I did….. but that's not your fucking problem" Tori shouted madly and Jade literally laughed at her "What's so funny, you bitch?"

"You" Jade simply said and smiled.

"Oh, really? I'm funny?" Tori got up and started walking towards Beck who was standing next to André "I bet you're gonna think this is funny too…" Tori grabbed Beck's head and started kissing him passionately.

Jade couldn't handle that, Tori had gone too far "**Are you gonna let her kiss your boyfriend in front of you? get her off him, Kill her, now" **Jade lost it, she took the knife from the table and pushed Tori off Beck making her fall.

"You are gonna pay for this" Jade screamed madly, she was on top of Tori holding the knife in the air ready to stab her.

"NO" Tori was trying to keep Jade's hand away from her but Jade was strong, the knife was almost touching Tori's eyes by that point, she really wanted to put it through her head. Suddenly 3 doctors stepped in the situation and got Jade off Tori, one helped Tori to get up and made sure she was fine while the other two doctors were holding Jade back.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE I GOTTA KILL THAT BITCH…. NO, GET OFF ME, NO" Jade kept screaming and trying to kick them, they could barely control her so another 2 doctors came to help them.

"Give me the injection…" one of the doctors ordered to one of the nurses, the rest of the patients were against the walls because at that moment Jade represented a threat to their safety.

"No, don't touch me…." Jade was trying to kick the nurse so she wouldn't give them the injection but the nurse could get to them anyways.

When one of the doctors moved his hand off Jade to get the injection Jade saw the chance and took it, she hit them with the tray the nurse was holding causing one of them to bleed from his nose, Jade tried to run away but another doctor grabbed her in his arms "NO, NO…. NO DON'T TOUCH ME I'M SORRY" Jade screamed but kept shaking and kicking them.

"Quickly" the doctor ordered and the other doctor applied Jade the injection.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade screamed as each man grabbed her legs and arms, she couldn't move.

"It's not working" the doctor exclaimed because even though Jade couldn't move she was still freaking out.

"Just take her to it, she can't stay here" the doctor ordered.

"No, no, no…" Jade was starting to calm down but the doctors wouldn't put her down, she was still dangerous.

"Are you sure?" one of the doctors holding her exclaimed

"She is dangerous; you saw what she just did…. Miss Vega could have died" the doctor commented "just take her…." He ordered and the doctors walked out of the room with Jade in their arms.

"What do you mean by take her to it? Where?" Beck questioned confused.

"Section B"

* * *

**So yeah... Jade is gonna be transferred! ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, loving your reviews! :) so Thank you and Enjoy...**

* * *

"You cannot take her to the section B" Beck immediately complained, they just couldn't do that to him and to her, Beck had heard some stories about the section B and they weren't nice.

"Mr. Oliver please calm down" the doctor responded

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE CAN'T BE ALONE, IT'LL MAKE IT WORSE" Beck screamed

"She will be under constant vigilance" another doctor commented.

"No please if you're gonna take her, take me with her" Beck begged, he was freaking out.

"No, Beck and don't you even try to become aggressive because it won't work we are not transferring you to the section B" That was Beck's therapist. "it could be dangerous"

"See? Dangerous, she is in a dangerous place you stupid doctor" Beck screamed

"Beck, you don't need to be rude" his therapist exclaimed

"This is your entire fault" Beck turned to Tori.

"Jade was about to kill me, how is that my fault?" Tori shouted back.

"You started everything, you don't understand, do you? She has a problem and these idiots don't even know what it is yet" Beck screamed as he pointed to the doctors "She loses control easily, you told her to kill herself and guess what? She was actually gonna do it, then you kiss me in front of her… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IT'S NOT JADE'S FAULT THAT YOU SEE YOURSELF FAT" Beck couldn't handle it anymore, he was screaming out loud.

"Jade tried to kill herself?" André questioned curiously

"Yes, she was about to slice her throat when I found her….. JUST BECAUSE TORI TOLD HER TO" Beck yelled madly.

"Another reason to transfer her, she might also be a threat to her own safety" the doctor exclaimed.

"She is not; this is all Tori's fault you don't understand…. Jade needs me" Beck commented with tears running down his face.

"Beck, I…. don't know what to say" Tori said a little ashamed

"You should take your own advice, maybe when you feel like there's nothing good in life, you'll actually understand her pain" Beck exclaimed coldly.

"Beck, you're not okay right now… let's go to your room" The doctor ordered but Beck kept staring at Tori madly, he wanted to punch her tiny face but he would never hurt a woman "Beck…" the doctor grabbed his arm and walked out of the lunch room with him.

"Tori, are you okay?" Robbie questioned

"Yeah…" she answered feeling a little bad.

"Now we are not gonna see Jadey…." Cat exclaimed sadly "why did you kiss Beck?"

"She deserved it but I never thought this would happen" Tori explained.

"You went a little too far, Tori…." André commented disappointedly and shook his head.

"Everyone go to your rooms" a doctor shouted "the show is over" and they all walked back to their rooms; meanwhile in the doctor's office Beck was still scared and anxious to death.

"TAKE HER BACK PLEASE I PROMISE SHE WON'T HURT ANYONE, SHE JUST LOST CONTROL" Beck exclaimed while walking around the room.

"Yes, Beck she lost control what makes you think she won't lose it again? She is dangerous, she could even hurt you" the doctor explained

"No, she would never do that" Beck answered

"She doesn't have control over herself, in her situation it doesn't matter if she loves you, you can never know if she might hurt you during an attack" the doctor commented "I am kind of glad she is in the section B now, it'll be the best for everyone"

"No it won't, I've heard some things about the section B and they're not good…." Beck commented worriedly "is all that true?"

"I don't know what you heard but as far as I know the section B is fine" the doctor answered honestly

"But I do know the section B is for aggressive patients, Jade is not one them" Beck said

"Beck, she IS aggressive…" the doctor responded

"What if one of them hurts her? As far as I know that's why they are there, they are violent and aggressive" Beck exclaimed worriedly trying to convince the doctor to bring Jade back.

"Beck, take your pills and go to bed, you need it" there was nothing Beck could do so he just walked out of the office upset.

Tori couldn't sleep because she felt too blame so she took tow pills and tried again, luckily after 20 minutes she fell asleep but Cat was wide awake, she couldn't even close her eyes without seeing her brother's face and Jade wasn't there to protect her, Tori was asleep but even if she wasn't, Cat didn't feel comfortable or safe with her.

Cat walked around the room quietly for about 30 minutes but since Tori had taken pills she didn't wake up "I need Jadey… I want Jadey back…." Cat whispered while crying "I don't wanna play anymore" Cat started tying all the covers of her bed together "Please don't…. "she said "Jade!" Cat exclaimed louder "I NEED YOU, COME BACK" Cat almost screamed with endless tears rolling down her face but nobody answered, Tori was still deeply asleep.

Cat dragged a chair to the middle of the room and got on it but she was too short to reach the lamp so she had to put books and more stuff she found until she was tall enough to reach it, once she did Cat started tying the covers and forming a medium-sized circle with them.

Cat looked around nervously and started crying even louder as she put her head through the circle "I'll see you soon, Jadey" she exclaimed before kicking the chair off, Cat felt the pressure on her throat and her sight became blurry for a second before falling hard as long with the lamp.

"Aahhh" Cat screamed from the fall "Ouch…" her arm hurt so much, suddenly two doctors walked into the room.

"Are you okay, Miss Valentine?" one of them asked while helping her up.

"My arm hurts" Cat informed and started crying even louder.

"Why is Miss Vega still sleeping? That was too loud" the other doctor wondered and touched Tori's wrist to make sure she was alive, luckily she was just sleeping "Oh she is fine"

"Let's go, Cat" both doctors walked out of the room with Cat and her probably broken arm.

* * *

**Aww yes, poor Cat! **

**You'll know more about Jade in tomorrow's chapter! ;) **

**I hope you liked it, Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY i'm actually surprised, this story has gotten a lot of reviews/follows/ favorites! woo hoo! keep them up! :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"No, please… don't" Jade was begging while being dragged through a long dark hallway, there was a big sign at the end that said **SECTION B, **"Please, I'm not gonna hurt anyone" Jade screamed as they walked into a tiny room with her in their arms "DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE" Jade tried to run out of the room once they put her down but one of the men kicked her on the stomach making her fall and start breathing heavily.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" the doctor asked confused.

"We are in the section B, we can't be kind to these patients…. They need to be under control" a tall man simply answered "Let's go" they all walked out and locked the door by outside.

"No wait…" Jade exclaimed once she had recovered her breath but it was late, they were gone; Jade looked around scared, that place was so different from her room in the section A, it was really small, there was only an uncomfortable bed in the middle and a toilet in the corner.

"**You're not gonna go back…. Ever…. Hahaah**" the voice said

"Shut up, please shut up" Jade put her hands on her ears trying not to hear but it was useless, the voice was there.

"**Beck is there…. With Tori, they must be celebrating**" the voice commented and laughed, Jade sat on the ground with tears running down her face as she held her head anxiously.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a nurse as long with two men walked into the room "Put this on and give me your clothes" the lady ordered and handed Jade a white coat.

"I'm not undressing myself in front of you people" Jade commented but the nurse only rolled her eyes and nodded at the man who immediately grabbed Jade and started undressing her "NO STOP, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME" Jade screamed, the man had already taken her shirt off but when he wanted to unbutton her pants Jade punched him.

The man slammed Jade against the wall hard, it even made her sight blurry for a second and her ears hurt, by the time Jade realized she was already wearing the coat "I'll bring you food later" the lady said and with that the three of them left the room.

"**La, la , la , la, la, la…." **Another voice started singing "**You won't be alone…." **they said

"Maybe I wanna be alone" Jade commented

"**You will only be alone the day you die**" the voice exclaimed and Jade started crying, she stayed in the same position for hours until the lady nurse came into the room again.

"Your food and your medicament, take it" she ordered and Jade did, she only wanted to make the voices go away and sleep.

Next morning Jade woke up very confused but after a few seconds she remembered everything, she was still in the tiny room wearing the white coat "Hello! Is someone there? Hello?" Jade kept screaming at the door until someone heard her.

"Listen you might be used to scream in the section A but here you're not allowed to do it, got it?" the same lady nursed said madly and Jade nodded slowly "Let me explain you more about this place, you won't have acting classes anymore or contact with people from section A, you're here because you're dangerous so we have the right to correct you whenever we feel like you deserve it" she explained

"By correct me you mean hit me?" Jade questioned upset "is that even legal?"

"Look honey it doesn't matter if it's legal or not, we can and will do everything to keep this place under control" the lady smirked "so you better stay out of trouble"

Jade was really scared and mad but there was nothing she could do to change it so she just nodded "Can I go out? I get really nervous when I'm locked in small places" Jade informed

"I'm not supposed to let you out but I will only because I think you're a nice girl" the lady commented "but if you get in any kind of trouble with the other patients I won't let you out ever again unless it's for your therapy" Jade smiled and walked out of the room with the nurse/doctor, Jade didn't even know who she was.

"Oh wait, you have therapy in 5 minutes, I forgot.." the lady informed "Follow me" Jade sighed and followed the lady down the hallway, that place was so cold and creepy, it was almost all painted in white and the people were dressed in white so everything was basically white but at the same time dark.

The lady knocked a door and a man showed up as he opened it "This is our new patient, transferred from section A, her name is Jade West"

"Come in, Miss West" the doctor exclaimed nicely and Jade walked into his office. "So according to your expedient, your situation hasn't been determined yet… but your behavior has been changing lately, can I know why?" he asked.

"I don't know" Jade simply answered

"Why are you here? You had been 2 years in the section A, this section is quiet different" the doctor commented

"I lost control yesterday, I was about to stab a bitch…" Jade explained "but I swear she started it"

"Jade….." the doctor said

"Why am I here anyway? Why can't I have my other therapist, he believes me" Jade exclaimed upset

"Too bad, you're in this section now which makes you one of the dangerous and violent patients, I am used to deal with people like you; your last therapist isn't" the doctor explained coldly.

"I don't care; I don't wanna be here I feel like you're only judging me instead of helping me" Jade said madly as she got up.

"I am here to help you go on with your life as long with your illness but you don't wanna be helped" the doctor commented

"I wanna be helped but by my other therapist" Jade informed "I want him" she really missed him, that man trusted her after all.

"Well, he doesn't wanna see you like I said you represent a threat for everyone's safety in the section A, that's why you're here so you better calm down and cooperate" the doctor ordered trying to sound nice.

"You calm down, I'm not gonna cooperate until I see My doctor" Jade simply informed before walking out of the office madly and slamming the door behind her, the doctor sighed and reached a number on the phone.

"No, it wasn't good at all… she might need another kind of therapy"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuumn, Yes they're NOT nice in the section B ;)**

**Will Jade have hard time? Yes. Will the gang have hard time? Different from Jade's hard time but Yes.**

**I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**He guys i apologize for the "late" update, i've been busy and i just finished the chapter! :)**

* * *

"What happened?" Beck, Andre and Robbie stepped into the room where Cat was being attended after her intent of suicide.

"Miss Valentine tried to hang herself, luckily the lamp wasn't strong enough" the doctor informed, Cat only looked down ashamed.

"Cat… why?" André asked sadly.

"I'm sorry" Cat apologized

"But why did you do it?" Beck questioned

"I was so sad and scared and Jadey wasn't there, she always sleeps with me when I'm scared but she wasn't there, I was so lonely and I thought that maybe if I become an angel I'll be able to talk to her….. Just like the people in her head" Cat explained, each word broke Beck's heart into millions of pieces.

"See? Cat needs Jade back and so do I" Beck exclaimed upset.

"I'm sorry but you guys I know I can't bring her back because in the first place I didn't send her, I never thought it would be a good idea…" the doctor commented "but anyways there's nothing I can do, her new therapist said she is not cooperating…." He seemed worried.

"So? Why can't she just have her last therapist?" Robbie asked

"Section B patients are classified as dangerous, we are not used to them" the doctor explained "I know Jade is not that aggressive but she is there anyways, I really hope she starts cooperating, it's her own good…"

"Why do I feel like you know something you don't wanna tell us?" Beck commented

"Look kids, I can't discuss this with you but all I can tell you is when I first joined to this clinic I had to spend two weeks in the section B as a nurse" the doctor confessed and they all looked at him weirdly "Yes, the nurses in the section B are men but that's not the point…. Their techniques aren't the kindest…." He sighed

"What are you trying to say?" Beck questioned worriedly "they hurt the patients?"

"Look Beck, section B is really different from here and we can't get into their business, it's like another completely different clinic" the doctor commented "my recommendation is, forget about Jade, it's the best for everyone"

"No, it won't be the best for Jade" Beck simply said before walking out of the room with the rest of the gang behind him.

"Hey, guys I just woke up and the room is such a me-"Tori said when she saw them but Beck ignored her and kept walking "what happened?" she asked André

"Cat tried to kill herself…"he simply said and kept walking after Beck and the gang.

"What?" Tori exclaimed surprised and followed them until the garden, Beck needed fresh air.

Beck took a deep breath once they were outside and put his hands on his head trying to think of an idea to help Jade "Hey will any of you explain me what happened?" Tori asked upset.

"Okay, Tori I'll explain you what happened" Beck exclaimed fake smiling "Cat had an attack last night because she missed Jade who actually is in a dangerous place right now where the patients are considered violent" he was so mad at Tori "and guess what? This is your fault" with that Beck walked away.

Jade was just walking around the living room, if you can call a huge room with a couple of black couches a living room, there were only a few patients staring at the walls or walking around as well.

"There you are…" the same lady walked into the room madly "Let's go back to your room" she ordered and grabbed Jade's arm.

"Hey, why are you bringing me back?" Jade questioned confused.

"You didn't cooperate in your therapy…." The lady simply said before pushing Jade into her room "You'll stay here the rest of the day and tomorrow you'll take another therapy, let's see if after that one you still refuse to cooperate" she said coldly before closing the door in Jade's face.

Jade didn't like being locked in small places; it made her really nervous and anxious "**Hey…."**

"Please go away, I don't wanna talk to you right now" Jade exclaimed

"**I can't go away….. I'll stay with you until the day you finally die…." **The voice said and laughed

"I don't wanna die" Jade informed with tears in her eyes

"**But everyone wants you to die….. don't be selfish**"

"Beck loves me" Jade said and the voice in her head laughed.

"**Do you really think he does? Don't you remember his face when he was kissing Tori? He's never kissed you like that" **Jade was just covering her ears and crying. "**He must be so happy right now, you know he was with you for pity**"

"Please stop it…" Jade begged but the voice in her head only laughed and kept torturing her "STOP IT" Jade screamed "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT" Jade kept screaming while shaking anxiously, she was trying to find a way out but there weren't any windows "I can't breathe…" she started breathing heavily as the room became tinier "LET ME OUT!" She screamed desperately and kicked the door "PLEASE LET ME OUT"

"**Hahahaha hahah you're pathetic**" the voice commented

"Shut up, let me out" Jade was kicking and punching the door really hard, her hand even started bleeding from the hits "STOP IT LET ME OUT LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET MEEEEEEEEEEEE OUUUUUUUUUUUUT" Jade was in tears.

Suddenly the door opened and Jade immediately ran out but only to be kicked again, she fell on her knees holding her stomach and a few seconds later she was already being carried by the two men nurse. "No please put me down" she exclaimed but they ignored her and kept walking.

The men walked into a room with Jade in their arms and tied her to a chair in front of a table, the room was dark and almost empty "Why am I here? Untie me" Jade said as she tried to move her arms but it was useless.

"You were supposed to rest today but since you're not cooperating, we are gonna start with your new therapy now"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review...**

**By the way i MIGHT not update tomorrow because my friend is coming over and we are going out so... but if i can i'll do it! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, yay i'm back and i had fun but with my dad lol :)**

**Anyways i wrote the chapter last night so i could update "earlier" aka i just woke up.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"What do you mean by new therapy? Why am I here?" Jade questioned scared, that didn't look good.

"I'm sorry but this is necessary" the doctor exclaimed, the room was dark and Jade could barely see him but she recognized his voice, it was the same doctor from earlier.

"You again, I should've guessed….listen you idiot I won't talk to you, I wanna see my therapist, I'm not dangerous, he knows it" Jade shouted upset.

"Do you know what that chair you're tied to does?" the doctor asked while lighting up the room a little bit.

"No….. Untie me, please" Jade requested nervously.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions and if you don't answer correctly or nicely you'll get a….. Little punishment, it'll help you, though" the doctor informed and set a little camera on the table pointing to Jade "I'll record everything and after a few months of different therapies, we'll see how much you've improved"

"But…" Jade didn't wanna do it, she was actually scared.

"What's your name?" he asked, Jade took a deep breath and stared at the camera.

"Jade West" she answered

"How old are you?" he asked

"17" she simply said

"How long have you been here?"

"2 years, I believe" Jade informed

"Why?"

"I don't know because you stupid doctors haven't been smart enough to figure it out" Jade commented annoyed, the doctor smirked at her before pressing a button which caused Jade to start screaming in pain, she felt the electricity running through her body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade screamed as clearly as she could and after 5 seconds he did.

"Why did you do that?" Jade questioned confused with tears rolling down her pale and sweaty face.

"What have you done to be in the section B?" the doctor ignored her question.

"I lost control… "Jade answered nervously.

"Why are we in this therapy?" he asked

"I don't know…" Jade started crying and the doctor pressed the button again.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Jade started shaking while feeling the electricity again, once it stopped she started breathing heavily while crying "please stop it…" she begged

"Is someone else in the room right now?" he asked

"You…" she answered unsure.

"No, I mean can you see or hear someone bedsides you and me?" he questioned and Jade thought for a moment, the voices weren't there at that moment.

"No" Jade informed worriedly, she didn't want to get shocks again.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" He screamed and Jade jumped a little, he scared her "Then who were you talking to?"

"I don't know…" Jade said nervously.

"Okay…" he said before turning the electricity on again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Jade screamed in pain, her whole body was shaking and tensing.

"Jade, you need to cooperate" the doctor said, Jade was only looking down and breathing heavily. "Would you kill someone?"

"No…." Jade answered honestly, she couldn't imagine herself killing someone.

"Then why did you try to stab Miss Vega?" he questioned seriously.

"Because she kissed my boyfriend" Jade commented madly.

"Oh so you wanted to kill her because she kissed your boyfriend, kind of exaggerated, don't you think?" he commented

"I don't know, I couldn't help it…. I'm sorry" Jade said honestly.

"You're not sorry, just admit it…. That girl kissing your boyfriend in front of you, you know she is pretty… I don't think your boyfriend was suffering" the doctor exclaimed, you could see Jade was turning red, she couldn't handle all that rage, the look in her eyes was kind of scary.

"STOP IT" Jade screamed trying to get off the chair but she couldn't.

"See? You still wanna kill her; you're basically a murderer….. "The doctor commented

"No I'm not" Jade shouted

"Tori and Beck must be kissing right now, I would if I was him, Tori is a better girl and she is not as sick as you… just imagine his hands all over her body and she hugging him as their tongues explore each other's mouths" the doctor said, you could see the tear running down Jade's face, those words were killing her.

"NO, SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOCTOR DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERY WORD YOU SAID" Jade screamed while trying to get up madly; the doctor only smirked and turned the electricity on again.

"AAAHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" Jade was shaking really badly. "Please, I'm tired… just take me back to the room…." Jade begged once she had recovered her breath.

"Fine, we are done for today but tomorrow we'll have another session" the doctor informed, the last thing the camera recorded was Jade's terrified face with tears running down her face.

Next morning Cat and Beck were sitting on their regular table in the lunch room "Beck, do you think Jadey is okay?" Cat questioned, fear dripping from her voice

"I don't know, Cat but I really hope so…" Beck answered honestly.

"I wanna see her" She commented sadly

"So do I, Cat…" Beck sighed and suddenly Tori, André and Robbie joined them, Beck immediately showed his annoyance at Tori.

"Hi" Tori said nicely.

"Hey…." Cat exclaimed trying to be nice but she couldn't forgive Tori.

"How you guys doing?" Tori asked trying to start a conversation.

"Bad, because of you actually…" Beck exclaimed and fake smiled at her.

"Beck, I already said I'm sorry ok? What can I do for you guys to forgive me?" Tori questioned

"Bring Jade back, otherwise don't ever talk to me again" Beck simply said before getting up and walking away, Cat nodded sadly and followed Beck out of the lunch room.

"I don't know what else to do…. I'm sorry for what I did but what can I do to bring Jade back? PLEASE tell me" Tori said regretted with tears in her eyes.

"Unless you can get into the section B, I don't see how you can get her back…. I'm sorry" André commented, those words remained in Tori's head for the rest of the day that was the answer. She had to find the way to get into the section B.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, i know you all hate Tori but i'm gonna try to fix that since i like Jori. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, As i promised here is the new chapter but i won't be able to update until wenesday (afternoon) or thursday, i don't even know now :/**

**Anyways enjoy...**

* * *

Jade had been in the section B for almost 2 weeks now and they tried a different therapy every day, meanwhile in the section A things were basically the same, Cat and Beck spent their time together away from Tori and since she was with André and Robbie, away from them too.

"Okay we are done for today" the doctor exclaimed, Jade was all wet by that moment.

"Why do you do this to me?" Jade questioned confused. "I'm pretty sure it's not legal"

"You don't know what's legal or not and even if you did it doesn't matter…" the doctor answered "we've been trying all those legal methods and they're useless so it's time for a change"

"I wanna try all those useless methods" Jade informed

"You're the patient, I'm the doctor I decide the treatment you'll get" he commented and smiled "Okay now I'm gonna ask you some questions to see how much you've improved!" Jade rolled her eyes and nodded, she only wanted to end this session.

"In one of our past sessions you mentioned some voices" the doctor said "how do sound those voices?"

"They're some point between human and demoniac" Jade explained "I don't know how to explain it"

"Okay, and the voices are usually sad, happy, angry, upset?" he questioned

"They used to be happy at first but lately, they're always angry or rude, they tell me to do bad things" Jade commented.

"What kind of bad things?" he asked and checked if the camera was still recording, it was.

"They say Beck and Tori are together and that I should take revenge by killing them or sometimes they say I should kill myself because nobody loves me anyways" Jade responded honestly.

"And how frequently do you actually consider doing it?" the doctor asked

"Every day" she simply answered.

"You consider killing yourself or killing them?" he asked to make clear that point.

"Both but I could never hurt Beck, I love him" Jade explained.

"But you would kill Tori" he said

"No, well I don't know…" Jade said "I can't imagine myself killing someone, not even her….. I just wanna kill myself; do you understand how much I hate my life?"

"If you did kill yourself, how would you do it?" he questioned

"They voices say I should hang myself" Jade answered

"Hang? Okay, well Jade that's all for today…. Tell the nurse to give you another coat and go to your room" he ordered, Jade simply got up and walked out of the office.

Back in the section A Tori had been planning how to get into the section B, she knew the way but there were a lot of doctors around all the time so Tori had to figure out a way to distract them.

"Tori, this is a bad idea" André commented

"I need to do it, she is there because of me please" Tori commented

"Ugh fine" Robbie said and André nodded, they were standing in the room next to the room where the door to the hallway was. "STOP IT" Robbie screamed madly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" André screamed back and punched Robbie in the face, then Robbie got on top of him and punched him too, a few seconds later all the doctors in the other room ran into the room André and Robbie were in to stop the fight while Tori stepped quietly into the other room.

Tori tried to open the door to the hallway that conduced to the section B but it was closed so she had to start looking for the keys, after 2 minutes she found a little box with a lot of keys so she took them all and tried to open the door "come on, open, open" she kept looking back to see if someone was there.

"Okay, take them to their rooms….I'll go see them later" Tori heard a man voice and steps so she got really scared and nervous but surprisingly she got to open the door and hide on the other side before the doctor could see her.

She waited 5 minutes before start walking through the dark and cold hallway, once she was in the other side she looked carefully before opening the door with the same keys, Tori was actually surprised, that place was nothing like the section A.

Tori walked around the place trying not to drag attention, luckily nobody was there and when she saw someone, she just hid until they were gone. "Yes, Jade West had therapy today….. not sure if she is getting better or worse but we have to try this, it's not like her parents would care anyway" a man in a white doctor coat exclaimed on the phone as he walked out of his office "I know, I know but don't worry, she is a dangerous patient, nobody can blame me for doing it….. This is a gold opportunity, most people in this place have people coming and caring constantly, she doesn't, see? There's no way we can get in trouble"

Tori was so confused, what was he talking about? As soon as he left she walked into his office. If he was Jade's doctor he probably had something about Jade; Tori looked into his expedients and saw several cases but Jade wasn't there so she started looking into his desk until she finally saw Jade's expedient and next to it, a little box with DVD's.

"What is this?" Tori wondered as she held one of the DVD's, it said **Jade West Therapy #1 **and the others were Therapy #2, #3, etc.

Tori didn't know what to do, she really wanted to see those DVD's but it was dangerous, at the end she decided to take them with her, she put the expedient back and made sure everything was just like she found it, except for the DVD's.

Tori didn't want to walk out because someone would probably see her, after 5 minutes she had an idea, it was kind of dumb but maybe it would work, Tori put on a white coat just like the ones the patients used in the section B, she took a deep breath and finally walked out of the office, luckily nobody was there so she kept walking until the door to the hallway back to the section A but before she could reach it.

"Hey, you" a nurse exclaimed "Where are you going?" Tori's heart started beating fast.

"Um…" she was trying to think of a good answer but before she could say a word a huge scream got full the room, Tori knew that voice, it was Jade but she couldn't go see her at that moment.

"Oh god, not again…" the nurse said annoyed and turned around ignoring Tori who immediately opened the door and ran through the hallway back to the section A.

* * *

**Ok so in case you want to know more, yes my mom does believe my obsession for Liz is unhealthy because i spend way too much time on the computer and get stressed when i don't have way to know about her but i mean i'm not "THAT" bad (i don't do things like "cut for bieber"), i also do other kind of things and care about myself but she doesn't get that, she thinks that just because i stay up late and talk/laugh alone at 3am (that's perfectly normal) i'm sick.**

**Plus my whole family agrees i have a problem so my mom is actually gonna take me to the psychologist (that's what she said) and it's fine, i mean i won't stop loving Liz or leave twitter/fanfiction and it'd be cool having someone to talk to about my problems, i also wanna learn how to control my emotions because i usually get too anxious and nervous and have problems to breathe so if they can teach me how to stop them, i'd be really happy.**

**THANK YOU so much for caring, i really appreciate it! :') You guys are amazing and remember, whenever you feel like talking to someone, just private message me, i'm here for you. **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update again but i literally just finished the chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Tori walked through the hallway carefully, she kept looking back to verify no one was there and once she was behind the door to the section A she looked through the little window but there was a doctor so she hid, a few minutes later she looked again and luckily the doctor wasn't there anymore so Tori opened the door quietly and walked out of the room, she went directly to her room where André and Robbie were already waiting for her "Finally!" André exclaimed as soon as he saw his nervous friend.

"Did you see Jade?" Robbie asked curiously.

"I didn't see her but I heard her…" Tori commented "kind of, I mean I think I heard her scream"

"Scream?" André questioned confused and Tori nodded sadly, silence remained in the room for a few seconds until Robbie finally spoke.

"And what's that?"

"I don't know, I found it in her doctor's office with her expedient" Tori explained, suddenly Beck and Cat walked into the room but as soon as Beck saw Tori he turned around and opened the door but Tori stopped him "Beck!" she exclaimed "I know you're mad at me and you have right to but I think you need to see this" she handed him the little box.

"What is it?" Cat questioned curiously.

"Jade's therapy?" Beck asked confused when he read the DVD's title. "How did you get this?"

"I went to the section B and stole it from her doctor's office" Tori simply explained.

"Did you see Jade?" Beck immediately asked "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see her but I can tell you that the section B is a sad place…. "Tori commented

"So, how do we watch them?" Robbie asked pointing to the DVD's.

"I don't think we should play this in the TV room, everyone would see it and Tori would get in trouble" André commented

"What if…No, no it's a bad idea" Robbie said

"Tell us" Cat exclaimed

"We could borrow a doctor's laptop…..we would give it back, of course" Robbie suggested, they all thought for a minute but finally nodded; his idea was good after all.

"Okay, now we need to think of a good plan" Beck exclaimed and they started planning the perfect way to get the laptop without being noticed.

An hour later they put their plan in action, it wasn't very difficult after all, Cat and Tori just had to distract the doctor while Beck grabbed the laptop and André and Robbie made sure nobody was watching.

Once they got the laptop they all went back to the girls' room "Okay so now what?" André asked, he was a little nervous since someone could catch them.

"Let's play the first video…." Beck said and handed it to Tori who had the laptop on her lap; she put the disc in the computer and played it.

"**What's your name?..."** The gang was just watching the video confused; they didn't know why Jade was tied to a chair, not until a few seconds later.

"**I don't know because you stupid doctors haven't been smart enough to figure it out**" Beck shook his head a little but then "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**"

"**Oh my god**" Tori exclaimed surprised as they saw Jade shaking because of the electricity.

"Why did he do that?" Cat questioned scared and kept watching.

"**Why are we in this therapy**?"

"**I don't know…..**" Beck's heart broke when Jade started crying "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**"

"They can't do that to her" Beck exclaimed madly.

"**You're not sorry, just admit it…. That girl kissing your boyfriend in front of you, you know she is pretty… I don't think your boyfriend was suffering**"

"**Stop it**"

"**See? You still wanna kill her; you're basically a murderer…..** "

"**No I'm not**"

"**Tori and Beck must be kissing right now, I would if I was him, Tori is a better girl and she is not as sick as you… just imagine his hands all over her body and she hugging him as their tongues explore each other's mouths**" Beck and Tori looked each other awkwardly, that wasn't true, why would the doctor lie to Jade?

"**NO, SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOCTOR DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERY WORD YOU SAID**" Beck closed his eyes, he couldn't handle that disturbing image "**AAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOO STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP**"

The last thing the gang saw was Jade's terrified face, she was crying and sweating "Okay, what the hell did we just see?" André questioned madly.

"It says Jade's therapy…." Robbie commented worriedly.

"Play the others" André exclaimed, Beck couldn't even speak, he was too shocked.

"**Who were you talking to this morning?" Jade's face was emotionless; she was just staring at the camera with her head looking down a little.**

"**My friend, that's what he says….. I don't really know" Jade simply said **

"**You know those voices are not real, right?" the doctor asked and Jade looked at him.**

"**They are pretty real to me" She exclaimed**

"**You need to tell them to go away because they're not real" the doctor said and Jade sighed.**

"**I already did that, they're still here…. "Jade explained annoyed, he already knew all this why was he asking her again?**

"**Why?"**

"**THEY WON'T LEAVE UNTIL THE DAY I DIE" Jade almost screamed "Why don't you understand?" Jade's mood changed really fast, she was calm a few minutes ago.**

"**Jade, remember what we talked about" the doctor warned**

"**Will you turn on the electricity again?" she asked madly. "DO IT, COME ON STUPID DOCTOR, DO IT BUT THIS TIME DON'T TURN IT OFF SO MAYBE I'LL FINALLY DIE" Jade screamed with tears rolling down her pale face.**

"**Why don't you like life?" he asked and Jade looked at him confused.**

"**Are you serious asking me this? My life consists in taking painful therapies and medicaments that make me feel like a zombie, I spend most of my time alone hearing voices that tell me to kill myself, my family hates me, they haven't come to see me in….. Let's say they have only come five times in two long years, I'm away from everyone….I can't see my boyfriend or well, ex-boyfriend I don't even know if he still thinks about me….. You tell me one, only one good reason to live" Jade said, the tears never stopped running down her face.**

The gang was crying as well, Jade was so depressed; she actually wanted to die "**You might get out of here some day but it depends on you" **

"Well, that therapy wasn't that bad…" Cat exclaimed once the video was over.

"Play the others" Beck ordered and Tori put the next disc in.

Half of the other therapies weren't that bad but the other half were awful or at least they were to Jade, the doctor kept telling her rude things until the point Jade would break into tears and screams only to get tortured in different ways as a punishment or a lesson.

In the last video Jade was tied to a chair again and the doctor kept throwing her water with ice every time she lost control, a few times he even caused her to stop breathing since it was too much water thrown at her face and all at once.

"Okay…. There are no more videos" Tori closed the laptop still in shock.

"Poor Jadey" Cat exclaimed sadly.

"Beck, are you okay?" André asked, Beck was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head and looking down.

"No, André I'm not okay, didn't you see what they do to her?" Beck answered with tears in his eyes "That can't be legal, they're torturing her" he kicked the bed madly and started getting anxious while walking around the room "I need her back, I need her back, I need her back…"

"Beck, breathe…." André put his hands on Beck's shoulders "You need to calm down, you can't help Jade like this" he explained but Beck just couldn't take those horrible images and Jade's screams out of his head.

"We need to do something" Tori exclaimed

"But what can we do?" Robbie asked "They are the doctors here" he commented disappointedly

"I know but maybe someone can help us, there's no way this can be used as therapy….it's TORTURE" Tori said upset "What if we show this to Jade's past doctor?" She suggested "He must know if this is okay for her or not"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Please review!**

**I'm not sure when i'll update again, it could be tomorrow or until monday or tuesday, or even during this weekend, i don't know, it depends! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY, GUYS!**

**I know i said i'd update on tuesday but i couldn't, i lost my USB so it was impossible for me to update!**

**"Forget it, guys... Shes not coming back. I dont know what happened but Im pretty sure shes not coming back to fanfiction. Thats what simply happens sometimes here. I had it happen to me twice. Its odd and we will never know what happened. Unfortunately. End of story." Okay, i was off only for a week so this doesn't make sense, i would never leave fanfiction without telling you, unless i died or something like that. **

**Anyways, i hope you're not mad at me, enjoy...**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jade kept screaming while holding her head and walking around the small room.

"Miss West, Miss West!" a nurse exclaimed trying to control her but Jade was too scared and anxious, she couldn't calm down.

"No, No, No... don't touch me." Jade screamed and pushed the nurse away, then the doctor walked into the room.

"Thank god you're here, she's been screaming for almost 10 minutes and I can't inject her like this." The nurse informed

"Jade, Jade STOP!" The doctor screamed and grabbed her arms toughly but instead of listen to him, Jade kicked him between his legs. "Damn." He exclaimed madly and let Jade's arms go.

"Oh god, are you okay?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes...just." he finally recovered himself and pushed the still really anxious Jade onto the bed and pressed her arms against her back. "Nurse, now." The nurse immediately injected Jade who calmed down gradually.

"Doctor, she is not getting better." she commented once Jade was under control

"This is just a part of the process, she will get better soon." The doctor answered before walking out of the room.

In the section A the gang was looking for Jade's past doctor, they didn't really know what to say but they had to tell someone "Excuse me, Doctor!" Tori exclaimed nicely when they saw the doctor walking towards his office.

"Oh hello Miss Vega and guys." the doctor answered nicely "What can I help you with?"

"Um, it's about one of your patients, well, ex-patient." André said

"Jade." Beck finished

"Jade West, cute girl but a little difficult, they shouldn't have transferred her." the doctor commented "If you guys want to know about her, I'm sorry but I can't help you, I haven't been in the section B in almost a year." he said disappointedly.

"No, in fact we want you to help us or well, help her." Tori explained and the doctor looked at them confused."Look, I found these recordings and you need to see them."

"Please, they're hurting Jadey." Cat exclaimed sadly.

"Alright, come with me" he opened his office door and let them in, then locked it "How did you get them?" he asked once he read the DVD's titles.

"I kind of went to the section B….." Tori confessed "but I'm glad I did, just take a look at Jade's therapy." The doctor sighed and played the first video.

Once the video was over the gang turned their heads to the doctor to see his reaction "Oh my god…wow." He said surprised.

"Can they do that?" Tori questioned "Does Jade need it?"

"No, of course not." The doctor responded upset and played the other videos, after seeing all of them he was angry and worried.

"Why are they doing that to her?" Robbie questioned curiously.

"I have no idea, some doctors think that this kind of methods will cure the patient but they're not approved or legal." the doctor explained.

"Then we need to do something" Beck said.

"Bring Jade back." Cat exclaimed

"Kids, I completely agree with you, this is brutal and against humans rights." The doctor said "but I can't bring Jade back, she is not my patient anymore." he explained disappointedly.

"But you care about her, don't you?" Beck asked

"Of course I care about her but please understand; someone directly connected to her has to denounce it, maybe her parents." he suggested.

"We all know Jade's parents don't care about her." Beck said madly "They left her here because they didn't want to deal with her illness."

"They need to know what's going on with their daughter, maybe they'll care then." Tori exclaimed

"But what if they don't?" André asked

"You have to help us help her." Tori told the doctor seriously.

"I might get in trouble because of this but okay, I will help you, as for now we need to contact her parents." The doctor explained.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was shorter because i couldn't fit everything in one chapter and if i had put the rest on this chapter, it would have been really long...**

**Anyways, i don't know when i'll be bale to update again, it depends, i will as soon as i can.**

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, i'm sorry for not updating in like forever but i started school almost two weeks ago, my computer charger exploded and my mom just bought me a new one plus i still don't have internet at home :/ but oh well, here's a new chapter and guys again, don't worry if i don't update in long time unless i post a note telling you that i won't continue the story, i dont think that will happen :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hello" the doctor exclaimed on the phone, the gang was there listening anxiously, they really hoped that Jade's parents would care about their daughter.

"Hello" a female voice responded.

"Is this the West's house?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" the woman simply said.

"May I talk to Mr. or Mrs. West?" the doctor requested.

"Who is this and what do you want them for?" the lady questioned.

"This is Doctor Carlos Smith, I'm Jade's doctor" the doctor answered and the woman remained in silence for a few seconds.

"Um, I'm sorry but I think you're calling the incorrect house" the lady said and everyone in the room looked each other confused.

"No, ma'am, I am calling to the correct house, Jade West's parents house" the doctor said

"Sorry but I don't think there's someone named Jade in this family, I've been working with the West's for almost two years and they have never mentioned that name or any other daughter" the woman said, all their hearts broke they couldn't believe Jade's parents could do such a thing.

"Any other?" Tori whispered confused.

"Yes, Jade has a little sister" Beck informed.

"Hello?" the lady exclaimed, they almost forgot she was still there.

"Yes, sorry I'm just a little confused, according to the records I'm calling to Jade West's house, she is a patient in our clinic" the doctor commented.

"Well, like I said we don't know Jade West here….." she said once again and suddenly another woman talked.

"Jade, what's going on with her?" the lady asked.

"Someone on the phone says this is her parents' house, I think it's a doctor" the first woman informed "I already told him we don't know her here"

"You idiot, she is Mr. and Mrs. West's first daughter" the other lady said upset.

"What? And why haven't they mentioned her or I don't know, there are no pictures of her either and Alicia has never mentioned her" the first woman said confused and the other one sighed sadly.

"You're right, they took all her pictures down to put Alicia's, but luckily I have them all in my room, my Jade, my little girl, I haven't seen her in two years and Alicia wasn't even three when they took Jade away, I don't think she remembers her sister" the other lady said sadly "give me the phone" she said when she realized the call was still on and grabbed the phone "Hello"

"Hi, I'm Jade's therapist and I'd like to discuss some things with Jade's parents" the doctor said

"Sure but before could you tell me about her? How is she? When will she be able to get out of there?" she asked concerned.

"I won't lie to you, Mrs….?" the doctor asked.

"Monica"

"Mrs. Monica, Jade's not okay, that's why I'm calling and I don't know we need to wait and see how fast she improves" the doctor informed.

"My god, my poor Jade" the lady said worriedly as she walked upstairs, you could hear it.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Jade or why are you so worried about her?" the doctor questioned.

"No, I'm not related to her but I've been with her since the day she was born and I love her like if she was my daughter, I used to take care of her until her parents decided to put her in that hospital, I told them not to do it but they were tired of her behavior" Monica explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Monica" the doctor exclaimed

"Could you please give her a message for me?" Monica requested.

"I will if I can" the doctor said.

"Please tell her that I haven't forgotten her, she is and will forever be my little mouse and I love her so much, I can't wait to see her" Monica exclaimed, you could hear her voice cracking as she said that, she really loved Jade; she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Mr. West, you have a call" Monica informed and they heard the door opening through the phone.

"Who is it? We are rushed" Mr. West asked Monica.

"It's Jade's doctor" Monica informed.

"Veronica, Jade's doctor is on the phone" he shouted and walked away, then a female voice exclaimed.

"Tell them we are not available right now" Veronica tried to whisper but the doctor and the gang heard her.

"Please Mrs. Veronica, he says Jade is not okay" Monica almost begged her.

"She is fine, we pay a lot to keep her in that clinic, we've discussed this endless times, Monica, it's the best for her, she is sick" Veronica exclaimed.

"He says she is not okay" Monica repeated.

"Ugh fine, give me the phone" Veronica finally grabbed the phone. "Hello"

"Hi Mrs. West, I'm Jade's doctor or well, I was Jade's doctor, the reason why I'm calling is they transferred Jade to the section B" the doctor said.

"So?" You could hear that Veronica was walking and doing other things while listening.

"Her new therapist is applying some illegal treatments on her….." the doctor informed but Veronica didn't answer, they could only hear steps and things moving "I'm sorry, Doctor we are about to go on vacations to Hawaii, so we are packing and doing stuff, Alicia don't touch mommy's makeup" she changed her voice to talk to Alicia, who apparently was Jade's little sister.

"So could you please tell me whatever you wanna tell me? We really have no time" Veronica exclaimed.

"Jade's new therapist is applying illegal methods on her" the doctor informed again.

"Illegal?" Veronica asked confused but still not paying attention.

"Yes, illegal and not proven treatments, they could cause a permanent damage on Jade with time" the doctor exclaimed seriously.

"And what am I supposed to do?" she questioned

"You could start by caring and coming to see your daughter, she doesn't need to be the in the section B, I can totally take care of her in this section" he informed.

"They transferred her for a reason I guess, Jade has always been problematic but okay, I'll see what we can do to go see Jade as soon as possible, have a nice day" and with that she hung up.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, Please review and please be patient, I'll update as soon as i can :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like forever but i got a new phone so i haven't turned on my computer in like weeks so... anyways here's the new chapter, enjoy :) **

* * *

"What did the doctor say?" Mr. West questioned.

"He said they transferred Jade to the section B and that we have to go see her because they're doing something illegal to her, I don't know" Veronica simply responded.

"Oh" He said not caring about the situation.

"What are we gonna do?" Veronica asked.

"Look, we have the reservations, the plane tickets and I already informed my boss that I will go on vacation, it's now or in another six months, Jade can wait, it's your decision but please remember how excited Alicia is" Mr. West commented and Veronica sighed.

"You're right, that doctor must be exaggerating but even if he is not, Alicia doesn't have to pay for Jade's mistakes" Veronica smiled and kissed her husband.

Monica was just standing there listening, she couldn't believe that they were seriously gonna go on vacation knowing the awful conditions Jade was in but at the same time she wasn't surprised because she knew they had never loved Jade as much since they learned about her illness, they saw her as an obstacle in their perfect lives.

"Monica, please change Alicia into her pink dress and give her some milk, we are leaving in a few minutes" Veronica ordered and kissed Alicia's forehead before giving her to Monica.

As soon as Veronica hung up the doctor sighed disappointedly and the room remained in silence for almost a minute "Do you think they will come?" Cat questioned curiously.

"I don't know" The doctor answered sincerely.

"I can't believe that was Jade's mother, she didn't even care the fact her daughter is in danger" Tori exclaimed madly.

"Well, kids that's all we can do, the rest in their hands" The doctor said.

"Didn't you hear her? They're not gonna come, I'm sure" Beck said upset.

"Did you all take your medications?" The doctor asked them and they looked each other.

"Yeah…" Cat said looking around.

"Cat" The doctor warned.

"I did" Cat exclaimed.

"You sure?"

"No….." Cat finally confessed and the doctor rolled his eyes nicely.

"I know you all love Jade but you have to worry about your own problems and that includes taking your medications" The doctor said seriously and they sighed. "Jade is a big girl, she can deal with her problems"

"No, she can't…. you saw it" Beck almost screamed "and listen, that bitch that calls herself Jade's mother is not coming and that means Jade is gonna stay in the section B receiving those therapies that will hurt her more and more and more and she'll end up totally insane eventually, She is my girlfriend, my everything so you can't tell me to stop caring about her because I won't"

"Beck, I'm not asking you to forget about her but if you wanna help her you have to take your medications, she needs you healthy and in your five senses" the doctor commented and put a hand on Beck's shoulders. "Now kids, your teachers told me that you have been skipping classes lately, the point of you being in this hospital is that you can do other activities like acting and singing so please don't skip classes, that won't help you or Jade, ok?" they all nodded and started walking back to the girls' room.

In the section B Jade was walking around her room desperately, today more than any other day she felt the need to get out and even though she had taken her pills the voices were there, the medication didn't keep them away anymore. "Beck, Beck come for me, please, Beck, Beck" Jade kept whispering while walking anxiously.

"He won't come, nobody will….. we are alone" the same voice said.

"I need air, I need it, I need to get out of here" Jade exclaimed with her hands around her neck.

"Jade, Jadey?" they laughed, Jade just looked around with tears in her eyes trying to find them but it was impossible.

"LET ME OUT, I CAN'T BREATHE PLEASE GOD DAMN IT LET ME OUT" Jade screamed at the door and as soon as it got open Jade kicked the person outside as hard as she could and started running away, she didn't even take the time to see the person she had kicked, she just kept running, trying to find a way out but all she could see were dark white halls and doors, a lot of doors until the point the she felt the world was turning around her, she wasn't moving but everything around her was "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed madly and sadly, she didn't even know why she screamed, Jade was just confused, she got to the point where she couldn't even remember how she got there.

"They're coming, They're coming, They're coming" voices kept whispering in her ears but Jade didn't know what to do, she didn't know anything, she was just crying and seeing the walls get closer and closer to her. "THEY'RE COMING THEY'RE COMING THEY'RE COMING THEY'RE COMING" The voices were getting louder, the walls closer and Jade was getting weaker.

"No, no… no…"She kept saying while crying and looking around confused "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed and that was the last thing she heard before everything became black.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, again i don't know when i'm gonna update but i'll try to do it soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here's next chapter, enjoy **

* * *

"Hello, is this Jade West's doctor?" a female voice said on the phone.

"Yes, this is Doctor Smith, what can I help you with?" he asked nicely.

"I'm Monica, I don't know if you remember me…." she commented.

"Of course I remember you, you're Jade's nanny, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Are Jade's parents coming today?" the doctor questioned curiously.

"No, that's the reason of my call, they left to Hawaii" she informed sadly "but I can't resist any longer I need to see my Jade, can I?" The doctor thought for a minute but finally answered.

"Yes, sure, when would you like to come?"

"Today!" she said excitedly "if it's possible, of course" she calmed down a bit and the doctor chuckled.

"I'll be waiting for you" he gave her the address of the clinic and hung up with a smile on his face, he was glad that at least someone was interested in Jade's health.

"I need to see Jade" Beck said as he kept hitting the spoon against the table anxiously.

"Do you guys think she is okay?" Cat questioned, hope and fear dripping from her voice.

"I really hope so" Tori said "Ugh this is all my fault" Tori still felt bad

"Yeah….." Cat whispered innocently and Tori sighed.

"Look, Tori we've talked about this, yes it was your fault but also Jade's fault" André exclaimed and Beck stared at him coldly."Come on, man you know it's true, we all love Jade but we are not blind and we can't blame all on Tori"

"It wasn't Jade's fault, she can't control herself" Beck exclaimed seriously.

"She used to do it, Beck, do you know if she stopped taking her medication or something?" Robbie asked.

"No… I don't know, I noticed her a little distracted the last week she was here but I don't know for sure" Beck commented confused "I hope she didn't, she knows that she needs the medication" before anyone could respond they saw Doctor Smith walking toward the table.

"Hey guys" he said nicely and they all said hi as well. "I have good news, sort of, Jade's nanny is coming today"

"Oh that's great, Jade will love to see her" Beck smiled gladly, he knew Jade was probably very lonely.

"We still have to pray for her doctor to authorize visits" he informed "but I'm positive, I'll also take the chance to talk to him and try to convince him that Jade needs to be here, of course I won't tell him what we saw" he explained, they were all nervous and excited.

"Hey Jade" a male voice said, Jade's sight was blurry but she recognized the voice, it was her current Doctor, she tried to sit but she felt too weak.

"Where am I?" she whispered while rubbing her eyes and forehead. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked

"I was, I don't know where I was but I do remember I kicked someone, I'm really sorry" Jade apologized, she was only trying to avoid her possible punishment also known by the doctor as therapy.

"We found you unconscious in one of the halls, it was a little difficult since the clinic is big" he informed and Jade looked down, she couldn't remember clearly.

"Jade, the person you kicked was a doctor, you don't know him but believe me, he knows you now and he's recommended me to keep you away from human treatment for a while" he commented.

"What do you mean? I thought I was away from human treatment" Jade exclaimed confused.

"Well, you're not, you see me and the nurses all the time, the treatment consists in keeping you away from any human contact you can't see, speak to or hear any person for a few days or weeks" he explained and Jade started breathing faster.

"No, no you can't do that to me, NO" Jade was scared and angry, she didn't want to be alone all that time, the voices would torture her and she knew she would end up doing something stupid.

"It's an option and I have to decide" he simply said.

"Nice to meet you" Doctor Smith said nicely as he held Monica's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, can I see Jade?" she immediately asked.

"I hope so, follow me" they walked down the hallway that connects to section B and started looking for Jade or her doctor.

"Jade, calm down….Nurse!" The doctor was holding Jade back because she was getting too violent.

"No, don't touch me, get away from me, NO, NO" She kept kicking the nurses away but one of them finally got her under control by injecting her something, she passed out a few seconds later.

"Is that Jade?" Monica asked confused before she stopped screaming.

"Yes, that's Jade. In this way, come on" the doctor started to rush and Monica followed him through the long dark hall until they saw her through a large window.

"Jade!" Monica smiled but immediately after, that smile dropped by what she saw.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review guys.**

**I'll try to update as soon as i can.**


End file.
